


Four Champions Fierce

by Mara



Series: Garo [3]
Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: When Kaoru said it, it sounded almost logical.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revieloutionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/gifts).



> It's Revieloutionne's fault, I'll have you know. (That's my story and I'm sticking to it.)
> 
> Takes place after ep 11 of Makai Senki and contains no knowledge of anything after that.

When Kaoru said it, it sounded almost logical. Of course, she had the good sense to say it while they all three lay in the mansion's big bed, spent and comforted and cuddled together. (She might be careless of her own safety to a ridiculous extreme, but she wasn't actually stupid.)

"I think we should ask Leo to join us," she murmured into Rei's ear.

On her other side, Kouga raised his head, eyebrows actually lifted slightly as he looked at her, which was a sign of how unexpected a statement it was.

"Hmm?" Rei's mind had been drifting, so it took some time to register what she'd said. "Wait…what?" 

"Leo. The Makai Priest."

"We know who he is," Kouga growled. "Has he been bother—"

"No more than Rei did." She blushed. "Less, actually."

"The kid with the Goryuu." Rei stared at her. "Him?"

Kouga turned to him. "That _kid_ is older than you."

"You know what I mean. He's so…nice. How the hell has he managed that?" Rolling his eyes, Rei turned onto his stomach, so he could clutch a pillow and not look at either of them.

"He _is_ nice," Kaoru said, with what sounded like a pout. "That's not actually a bad thing."

"Do what you like," Rei said. "I need some sleep."

"Bu—" Kaoru stopped abruptly, probably because Kouga did something. "Never mind. Sleep is a good idea."

Rei was very good at making it look like he was asleep and harmless and he felt Kaoru cuddle up next to him and drop off quickly. From the hand that hovered over his shoulder before finally moving away, he guessed that Kouga wasn't fooled, but at least he left him alone.

He lay like that for a long time, squeezing the pillow and staring at the inside of his eyelids.

* * *

Rei had intended to leave early, but by the time he finally fell asleep for real, his body was exhausted enough to keep him out until the sun was well up. Kouga and Kaoru had both wakened before him and he felt his skin flush. Splashing water on his face, he tried to rid himself of the image of a child left to sleep in on the weekend.

By the time he stalked downstairs, he was in a thoroughly foul mood, sweeping past a startled Gonza toward the front door. With impeccable timing, Leo himself was coming up the steps as Rei was going down. Leo's face lit up and he opened his mouth…looking surprised as Rei just growled and kept going.

Behind him, he heard Leo asking Gonza a question, but Rei just stalked to his bike, swinging a leg over and starting the engine. "Zero?" Silva said, sounding uncharacteristically hesitant. "Is—"

"It's fine." The roar of the bike starting covered the sounds from behind him and he was off before anyone cleared the front door.

* * *

Occasionally the universe chose to arrange itself in a convenient fashion and so Rei found his sector the target of several Horrors over the next four days, giving him just enough time here and there to eat an occasional pastry and fall onto his bed for a few hours. These were perfect conditions for a) not thinking about anything else and b) not answering anyone's calls.

Rei knew at some point he'd have to handle the situation but hopefully time would let him think more rationally. 

He wondered when Kouga would come to haul him back (once again, the image of a recalcitrant child reared its head). Silva could probably find out from Zaruba, but he was loath to ask since he'd been avoiding having a serious conversation with her.

The final Horror…it nearly got him. He'd run himself further into the ground than he'd realized and the victory was almost as much accident and muscle memory as skill. As the creature vaporized, tentacles writhing uselessly into smoke, Rei's knees gave out and he slid to the ground, the armor vanishing just in time.

"Zero!"

"Just…gimme a second, Silva," he panted. "And then we can go home and rest."

"Perhaps you should c—"

"I'm getting up!" He pushed himself to his feet, trying not to clutch at his chest, which burned like a branding iron. Staggering slightly, he lurched toward the abandoned building where he spent his time while working.

He had let his guard down enough that he was halfway up the steps to his room before realizing someone was waiting for him. Scowling, he opened his mouth to kick Kouga out.

"Rei!" Kaoru cried, leaping forward as he tipped through the doorway, almost falling on his face.

Catching himself on the wall, he waved her away. "What are you doing here?"

Pursing her lips, she looked him up and down. "I'm here to talk to you, but I don't think you're ready for that. Let's get you cleaned up."

Rei shook his head but he barely had enough strength to take the last few steps toward the shower, let alone argue with the most stubborn woman he'd ever met. All he could do was lean against the wall as she stripped his clothing off and started the water.

She gently traced the tattoo on his chest, mouth pursed. Rei was quite certain she hadn't believed Kouga's story of a protective spell, but for whatever reason, she'd chosen not to question them. (There was no question in his mind that their lies would come back to bite them in the ass at some point, but…)

Giving up on any semblance of pride or dignity, Rei let Kaoru scrub him, too tired to even manage an innuendo at some of the better points in the process. Wrapping him in a towel, she helped him to the bed and pulled back the blanket. Already half asleep as he slid in, Rei tugged on her wrist. "Stay?"

Her concerned expression melted into a pleased one and she lay next to him. "Of course."

Maybe it would be the last time, but he would enjoy it, Rei thought as he wrapped an arm around her and tugged her close. 

At one point, he surfaced long enough to hear Silva and Kaoru talking. Part of him wanted to eavesdrop, but the rest wanted more sleep and was afraid to know what they were saying. Kaoru's hand in his hair was soothing and he slipped back into sleep.

When he finally awoke, Kaoru was sketching him. Throwing a hand over his face, Rei groaned. 

"Don't give me that," she said. But she put down the pad and pencil, reaching for a basket seated next to the bed. "Food now."

Before his mouth even opened, Rei's stomach growled, making Kaoru giggle at him. He slowly sat up, looking at the basket with trepidation until she opened it and he saw the clear signs of Gonza's cooking, not Kaoru's. 

"Eat," Kaoru said, pushing a sandwich at him.

So he did. Even if he hadn't been ravenous, he'd have done it simply to avoid the upcoming conversation.

She'd brought almost as much cake as she had anything else and for once she let him gorge himself without teasing or lecturing. He tried not to think about why that might be.

When he was finally full, Rei carefully put his fork down and kissed her, because he had to. He shivered once when he remembered the first time the two of them had been on this bed and his actions to push her away. 

Kaoru pulled back from the kiss after a moment, looking apologetic.

Rei closed his eyes. "It's okay. I’m okay now. You can head back—"

"Stop!" Kaoru was glaring when he opened his eyes. "Stop trying to be self-sacrificing. It makes me so mad when you do that."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Rei managed to hold his tongue and wait. Busy stifling his own fear, it took him a long moment to realize that Kaoru was _crying_. "Kaoru," he said quietly, wiping a tear off her check with his thumb. "Whatever you need to say, it's fine."

Batting at his chest, she cried harder, her chest heaving as she struggled to speak. "You're an idiot. And Kouga's an idiot. And I'm the biggest idiot for screwing this up."

He blinked.

"I'm supposed to be the one who's _good_ at feelings and I messed up." She hiccupped and he absently rubbed her back while trying to figure out what she was talking about. "Kouga had to explain to me. How pathetic is that?"

"Explain what?"

"How I hurt you." She put a hand over his mouth. "Don't say you're fine. Don't you _dare_ lie to me."

Rei looked away.

"I didn't think about how it sounded, asking about Leo."

Only years of training his body kept him from twitching.

"Rei."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to replace you." Her hand stroked his cheek. "Just like I didn't want to replace Kouga with you. And Kouga didn't want to replace me with you."

That last bit got his attention and he looked at her. "What?"

"It never occurred to you that I might have worried that Kouga preferred you?" She smiled through watery eyes, patting his knee. "You're his match in every possible way. In fighting and knowledge and…everything. You come from the same world! I'm just an artist who nearly got killed by Horrors a few dozen times."

For the first time, Rei took a good look at Kaoru and realized to his dismay that she had…dimmed. It was as if some of the energy had been drained out of her as it had out of him and Kouga. "No," he said. "You're our light. What we protect. Without you…we're killers. Only slightly better than the monsters."

"I'm glad you finally understand that," Silva said tartly from her perch on the dresser. 

Kaoru smiled at Silva and scrubbed her face. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. That I scared you. You're never going to be rid of us, I swear."

Rei took her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"I should have known how you'd react." She shook her head, irritated. "But I spent the day with Leo and then…I can't help but be greedy. Now that I have both of you, I want Leo as well. But if it hurts you, I'll drop it. I won't do anything to hurt either of you. Not ever."

If it had been a blinding light that hit him, it would have been more subtle. "It's not greed," he said.

She blinked at him.

"It's the opposite. You want to take care of him too, because you think he needs you."

Face red, she yanked her hands out of his and crossed her arms. "Don’t make fun of me."

"I'm not." Unable to resist, he tugged an arm until she finally leaned against him, although she was still stiff and clearly annoyed. "I'm not making fun of you. I love that you want to take care of us. It's been…"

At that, she relaxed and put her arms around him. "It's okay to talk about her if you want to."

Rei took a careful breath, poking at the memories. They still hurt, but the pain was muted. It had been…what? Six years? More? "She loved to cook and feed us. Feed me and our foster father." He smiled to himself. 

Kaoru held him tight and waited.

"She was everything to me and I'd never envisioned a future without her. Losing Shizuka, I almost lost myself. You and Kouga saved me. I still find it difficult to believe sometimes."

"What?" She squirmed around to look up at him. 

"That there's one person who might want to put up with me. Let alone two." A thought occurred to Rei and he pursed his lips. "Er, Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you even sure Leo is interested? Did you speak to him?"

She stared at him. "Of course I didn't talk to him before I'd spoken to you and Kouga!"

"Then this could be a waste of time if he's not interested in men."

"Well, no." Her face reddened a little. "I might have asked Jabi some questions."

"Jabi knows Leo?" Rei ran through lineages mentally and couldn't figure out how they would have spent time together.

"No, but she, um, knows people."

Rei chuckled. "Ah, you mean you tapped into the Makai gossip network. And what did the network have to say about our hotshot kid priest?"

Kaoru folded her hands and took a breath. "He…has definitely shown interest in both men and women."

"Meaning he's got a crush on Kouga." Rei smirked. "Well, he's hardly alone there."

They shared a grin of glee at that.

"And Gonza and Kouga both informed me that Leo, er, has a thing for me." She blushed and looked down.

More comfortable now, Rei couldn't help teasing. "Tell me all about it."

"He took me to see the spirit beast!" Kaoru's face lit up. "It was amazing!" Before Rei could get jealous again, her face fell. "The only problem is that you and Kouga weren't there as well. I wanted to see it with you."

Rei pulled her against him and just held on for a long moment. "I'm glad you saw the spirit beast," he said eventually. "I'm grateful to him for taking you on the journey when we couldn't."

She mumbled something against his chest and he let go enough to let her rearrange her position so she was lying in his lap. "He's very sweet," she said. "We talked about all kinds of things as we walked. And I just…had this idea. Since we've worked so well. And I didn't think."

Gently, he touched her lips. "I understand." And he did. She was so full of love that even Kouga and Rei's neediness didn't suck her dry. Her instinct was to share her love, to include others in her circle. It might not always be wise, but it was always out of love.

"But Rei…" She squirmed in his lap. "I didn't ask how you feel."

"Hmm?"

"About Leo."

"Ah. He's cute. Like a puppy." Rei tapped his chin with a finger.

"Rei!" 

Her cry was heartfelt and he couldn't tease her any longer. "Yes, Kaoru darling. I would certainly be interested in tumbling him into bed. He's adorable and charming. I don't know him well enough to say more."

"You'll love him, I'm sure." Her face lit up with joy and it was as if all the energy that had been missing before rushed back into her. 

And, Rei thought, taking care to keep it off his face, if the worst happened to him and to Kouga, at least she would have Leo there to protect her. That was enough of a reason. 

"Silva?" Rei called.

"I'll have Zaruba let Kouga know we're on the way."

* * *

They took the Makai Road, although Rei really shouldn't have spent the energy. But he was too restless now to make the journey by bike, even for the sheer joy of Kaoru clinging to his back for the ride.

Gonza welcomed them with an air of relief. "Master Leo and Master Kouga are in the library waiting for you," he said. 

Kaoru shot Rei a nervous look and he smiled. How could he have doubted her feelings? "Go on," he said.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along when he would have lagged behind. Gonza looked on, smiling benevolently.

Kouga was being merciless, seated at his desk and reading a manuscript with fierce concentration while Leo sat across from him nervously polishing his gleaming tools. Clearly, Kouga had provided no explanation of why the other man had been summoned and had left him hanging.

Leo whirled in his seat at their entrance, eyes immediately shooting to where Kaoru and Rei's hands met. His gaze went back to Kouga, who (obviously) looked unruffled.

Rolling his eyes, Rei spoke to Kouga over Kaoru's head. "You're an awful awful man. What if we'd stopped for coffee and cake on the way?"

Kouga gave him that tiny lip quirk that made his heart beat faster. "We would have waited as long as it took."

"Maybe I should tell him to run. I'm not sure this is safe for him." 

Leo's eyes widened and he started to defend his honor, cutting off at a wave from Kouga. "Rei is exaggerating," Kouga said.

"Am I?" He couldn't help smirking at Leo. He and Kaoru would look lovely together. 

Before his thoughts could drift any farther in that direction, he glanced at Kouga, who was frowning at him. He grinned at Kouga, who stood. 

"Perhaps, Kaoru," Kouga said, eyes still on Rei, "you could take Leo out to the garden and explain why he's here."

"Me?" she squeaked, dropping Rei's hand. "Alone?"

"It was your idea," Rei said happily, patting Kaoru on the shoulder with no sympathy whatsoever. "Come find us in the parlor when you're done."

Kaoru took a deep breath and smiled brightly at Leo. "Let's go for a walk and I'll explain."

"Of course, my lady." Standing obediently, Leo followed after bowing to Kouga and Rei. As she led him out the library door, Leo looked back at them, face clearly showing his anxiety. Rei smirked and Kouga crossed his arms and scowled slightly.

Leo didn't look at all encouraged, almost tripping over his feet.

Kaoru must have felt his reaction, because she turned to glare at Rei and Kouga. "Behave," she said sternly.

"Of course, don't I always?" Rei bowed with a flourish.

Kouga allowed his lips to twitch, which was the equivalent of a belly laugh.

Neither reaction seemed to make Leo feel better and he looked back at Kaoru. "Er, perhaps I—"

"Come on," she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

As they disappeared down the hallway, Rei took a careful breath. He felt the movement next to him, but wasn't fast enough to evade as Kouga pulled him in for a kiss.

It was (as it always was when he returned to the mansion) an overwhelming experience, in which Kouga appeared determined to devour him whole. When the kiss was done, Rei considered if they had enough time to run upstairs before Kaoru finished explaining things to Leo. Taking the edge off might just help his own nerves.

"I'm sorry," Kouga said.

Rei tilted his head and looked at the other man.

"I should have let her explain."

"Water under the bridge. You're forgiven."

Kouga inclined his head gravely. "I had intended for us to speak in the morning."

"But I took off first."

Kouga didn't answer, his eyes drifting toward the doorway.

"You're not worried about her." Rei knew full well if Kouga harbored any concern about Leo being dangerous, he would never have been left alone with Kaoru for an instant. "Perhaps you're worried for _his_ safety."

Kouga didn't dignify that with a response, pulling Rei in for another kiss.

They did stop when they heard a muffled yelp from outside, giving each other amused looks. "Perhaps I am," Kouga admitted. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Rei said. "Neither of us has died from the shock of dealing with her. Now come to the parlor and let Gonza pour you tea while Leo works through the surprise." Rei was halfway down the hall when he had a thought. "Wait…is she going to kiss him without us there?"

Kouga's expression clearly said (to anyone who knew him very well): 'This just occurred to you? Really?'

"Wait, that's not fair. I want to taste him too." Rei turned away from the parlor and jogged toward the garden where everything had started.

"You seem to have recovered well," Kouga said, following him.

"You should know exactly how fast I recover," Rei shot over his shoulder with a grin.

Muttering under his breath about being surrounded by brats, Kouga shook his head as they went out the back door.

Rei stopped in his tracks, laughing aloud at the sight of Leo backing away from Kaoru at top speed, almost falling on his ass, while she stood, hands on her hips, glaring at him. Leo looked at Rei and Kouga emerging from the house and swayed, as if he was going to faint.

Rei made himself stop laughing, because he remembered that Kaoru and Kouga had had the same effect on him not that long ago. "It's okay," he called to Leo. "She doesn't bite."

Leo turned a stricken face toward him.

"Although Kouga does," Rei said after a moment of consideration. Leo sat down suddenly on the lawn.

"I don't think you're helping," Kouga murmured.

Rei jogged down the steps and across the grass toward Leo, holding out a hand to help him up.

Leo tentatively took the hand. "I, er, she…"

"It's okay," Rei said with a grin, pulling him to his feet.

Shooting a slightly terrified look at Kouga, Leo whispered. "She tried to kiss me."

"I knew it!" He shot a triumphant look at Kouga.

Leo tried to back away again, but Rei didn't let go. "I didn't—"

"I knew she would try to kiss him without waiting for us!"

Kouga crossed his arms and leaned against the stone newel post atop the steps, apparently perfectly willing to wait for everything to shake out.

Leo appeared frozen in place and Rei took the opportunity to place a quick kiss on his lips. Mmm, he smelled good _and_ tasted good.

"Oi!" Kaoru called. "You were supposed to wait until he said yes!"

"Whoops?" Rei grinned. It was possible he was now enjoying this a little too much.

"This is all a…joke?" Leo asked tentatively. 

"Nope." Rei slung an arm around his shoulder. Oooh, Leo was muscular for a male Makai priest. (They tended to be layabouts compared to the ladies like Rekka and Jabi.)

"But she said that she…you…"

"Uh-huh."

Kaoru came closer and Rei held on. "It's not a joke," she said, looking earnestly up at Leo. Rei could feel the man relax, which was fair, because neither he nor Kouga could resist her when she looked like that.

"But I can't have heard you correctly." Leo looked wildly at Kaoru and Kouga and sideways at Rei, who'd decided he was quite happy where he was.

Kaoru took a few more steps forward until she was tilting her head back. "May I kiss you as well?" she asked.

Leo's head whipped back and forth between a smiling Kaoru and stern Kouga, who still leaned casually, watching the show. "I…that…"

"If you don't want to, it's okay," Kaoru said, giving Rei a glare.

Leo looked like he'd been smacked on the back of the head by a pole.

Rei pulled him a little closer and whispered in his ear. "It really is okay to kiss her."

Leo shivered and that was so much fun, Rei realized exactly why Kouga had done the same thing to _him_. Rei let go of Leo, pushing him gently toward Kaoru.

Shooting Kouga one last panicked glance, Leo touched Kaoru's shoulder and she stepped up with a happy smile as he leaned toward her.

Rei waited for the pang of jealousy as they kissed, but it didn't come. Kaoru lit up as she pulled back enough to whisper something to Leo, who looked as if he'd won the lottery.

Kouga finally pushed off the wall, down the last few steps, stalking toward them. Leo's head shot up and he might have backed away if Rei hadn't deliberately blocked his escape route. Stopping in front of Leo, Kouga considered him. "Everyone else has had a turn," he said eventually.

Watching Kouga try to devour Leo was nearly as good as being devoured himself, Rei thought, his pants feeling significantly tighter than they had a few moments ago. Kaoru appeared to agree, her expression taking on a slightly glazed look.

When Kouga finally let go, Leo staggered back, Rei catching him and holding on. "I'm going to assume that was a yes," Rei said.

"Yes?" Leo said, drawing the word out.

"Yes to all three of us. We sort of come as a package deal these days."

Leo looked around again at the three of them. "Me? Really? Not that I'm complaining, but why me?" 

Rei pulled Leo closer, laying his chin on Leo's shoulder. Kouga gave Kaoru a nudge and she smiled, stepping forward to put her arms around both Leo and Rei, head resting against Leo's chest. Hesitantly, he put his arms around her and she gave a little sigh.

"Apparently, because you're ours," Kouga said, stepping in to hold both Leo and Kaoru, meeting Rei's eyes over Kaoru's head.

"That doesn't actually make any sense," Leo said, although his argument was weakened by how thrilled he looked.

"I don't understand it either," Zaruba said from Kouga's finger.

Silva sniffed loudly. "Do be quiet. This is lovely."

Kaoru started to shake and all three men looked down at her in alarm until they realized she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zaruba demanded.

Rei tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't manage for more than a few moments. Burying his face in Leo's shoulder, he started to laugh too, followed by Leo.

Kouga just shook his head, but when Rei looked up, even Kouga seemed amused by the whole thing.

"I always thought," Kaoru said eventually, "that as I got old, my life was bound to get boring."

"No chance of that," Leo said. He swallowed sharply, then leaned down to kiss her again, more seriously this time. Rei stopped laughing as he watched them. It was…extremely nice to watch and he absently rubbed himself against Leo's very firm ass, causing the other man to freeze.

Rei didn't move forward or away. "If you can't handle this, it would be better to say so now rather than later," he said sharply. 

Kouga gave both of them a look, then pulled Kaoru backward into his arms, signaling that Rei should handle this.

Slowly, Leo turned. "I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head slightly. "I was startled."

Rei took a breath. "No, I was wrong. I should have remembered…well, I should have remembered."

"I want this," Leo said quietly. "Very much."

"But it's all new." 

"Yes. I…admire you," Leo said. 

Rei stood still, feeling as if he was trying to lure some woodland creature to his side. Leo stepped forward tentatively, until they were face to face and Rei grinned at him.

Flushing, Leo almost pounced, his kiss unpracticed but surprisingly hot in its intensity. Rei flung his arms around Leo to keep from being bowled over and settled in to enjoy a make-out session.

Before he got too comfortable, Leo had hauled him close, so their bodies touched. Rei almost choked as he rubbed up against an equally hard length. Despite Rei's misgivings, Leo was clearly able to handle this, given the opportunity.

Rei ran his hands down Leo's back, pulling him tighter and swallowing his moans. He was reluctant to stop but realized if they didn't stop now, they would scandalize Gonza completely by having sex on the lawn.

Leo was panting and flushed when Rei pulled back. It was a nice look on him.

Blinking, Leo looked around. "You're certain I'm not dreaming?"

Kaoru laughed, rushing forward to embrace him again. "And you were afraid to hold my hand just a few weeks ago."

"I was afraid to hold your hand because I was sure Kouga would kill me."

"Not an unfounded fear," Rei agreed.

"You have my permission to hold her hand," Kouga said drily.

Gonza, with his usual impeccable timing, appeared beside them, smiling impartially at everyone. "Tea?"

"Tea would be lovely," Kaoru said.

Gonza herded them into the parlor, where Kaoru drew Leo down onto the couch next to her and Kouga sank into his favorite chair, Rei flinging himself on the floor at his feet. As always, Kouga knew what he needed and gently ran his hand through Rei's hair.

Gonza raised an eyebrow, but chose to make no further comment, serving tea with a bow.

Despite the vast meal Kaoru had served him just a few hours previously, Rei found himself with a full plate of food. "Eat," Kouga said.

And Rei did, finding his body still needed more energy. As he ate, he watched the others. Leo was laughing as Kaoru fed him manju and bits of melon bread, pausing occasionally to make sure Rei and Kouga were eating as well.

Stomach full, Rei leaned his head back against the arm of the chair, wrapping an arm around Kouga's leg. He yawned and nuzzled the muscular thigh next to his cheek. He could hear the others talking but it faded as he relaxed. This felt nice.

Felt…like home.

* * *

His pillow shifted and Rei murmured in irritation, clinging more tightly to hold it still. Distantly, he heard Kaoru laugh and Kouga say something. After a few moments, Leo's voice spoke just above him. "Rei?"

"Mmm."

"I'm afraid you will need to move."

Barely holding back a yawn, Rei blinked up at Leo, who looked as if he might cry. "Thank you," Leo said gravely.

"For what?" Kaoru asked from the other side of the room.

As Leo carefully helped Rei to his feet, Kouga explained. "To fall deeply asleep in front of someone is a sign of complete trust. It's rare for a Makai knight to do so, even with other knights."

"Oh." Her voice sounded very small as she thought about it, probably thinking of nights spent together in the very comfortable bed upstairs.

Rei let Leo help him out of the room, arm slung over Leo's shoulder. "Bed," Rei said.

"I assumed you weren't looking for the training room."

"Smartass."

"Not usually, but you do seem to inspire that in me."

"Corrupting you." Rei laughed as they staggered up the broad steps.

"Apparently so."

Rei guided him to the master bedroom, once again thankful for what might have looked like an inordinately large bed. Leo helped him take off coat and swords and Silva, but still looked surprised when Rei didn't let go of his hand as he sat on the bed.

"They'll be up soon," Rei said. "Give them a minute."

Hesitantly, Leo sat next to him and Rei let the natural movement of the bed pull him into leaning on Leo's shoulder. Rei hummed a contented sound. "Go ahead," he said eventually. "Ask."

"How does this work?" Leo burst out.

"You'll have to be more specific. Did you need diagrams or could we move on to practical demonstrations?"

"Rei…"

"Sorry, I can't help it sometimes." Rei frowned to himself, realizing he had been ruder than he intended. "The problem is there's no answer. It works…however it works. We don't have a great many rules other than honesty."

"Honesty."

"About what you need. It's Kaoru's rule, really." Rei rubbed his cheek against the soft shirt Leo wore under his leather. "She gets angry when we say we're fine and we're obviously not."

Leo chuckled. "Mmm, I can see that."

"Other than that…try to take care of each other whenever we can, I suppose. Whatever that entails."

"Making sure you're fed?"

"Sometimes. Blow jobs are good too."

Leo choked.

"Sorry, sorry." Rei grinned.

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not," Rei said agreeably.

"He's rarely sorry," Kouga said from the doorway.

"True." Flopping back on the bed, Rei smiled up at the ceiling. His smile got wider as Kouga pushed Leo down beside him. Turning his head, he studied Leo. "You okay?"

Kouga paused in his slow crawl up Leo's body to await the answer. Flushing, Leo said, "Yes."

Touching Kouga's back, Kaoru slid onto Leo's other side, looking concerned. "Maybe a nap for everyone would be best."

Rei saw the moment when Leo's eyes flashed something like panic and he remembered being sure the other two would change their minds at any moment. "Keep going."

Kaoru looked at him and Kouga nodded. "We'll take care of you," Kouga said to Leo, his voice promising all kinds of wonderful things.

Grabbing at Rei's hand, Leo gasped as Kouga unbuttoned Leo's pants, easing them down his legs as Leo wriggled. Rei held on, knowing Leo would need something to ground him once Kouga got going. He squirmed until he was nestled against Leo but not in the way, able to hold his hand comfortably.

Kouga loomed over them, expression intense but Rei could read the concern in it. "Tell us if anything is too much," Rei whispered. "No one will think less of you here."

Leo's eyes flicked to him and he squeezed Rei's hand. "Ah!" he yelped as Kouga slid down his body to lick him.

"He's hot like this, isn't he?" Rei murmured into Leo's ear. "Focused on you. It's what you wanted. It's what Kaoru and I wanted too. And it only gets better."

Leo whined, turning his head toward Rei. They kissed, awkward and messy but good. Rei could feel what Kouga was doing in the way Leo jerked and gasped for breath.

Kaoru tugged Leo's head away for a kiss of her own and Rei could hardly breathe as he watched. His own arousal was overwhelming, a wave that filled him as he buried his face in Leo's hair. And then Kaoru was behind him, wrapping her arms around him, hands roaming. "So wonderful. So brave. My boys."

Twisting his head, Rei managed to kiss her, still holding Leo's hand. "Please," he said, voice hoarse.

"Of course." Her hand opened his pants and he almost groaned. It didn't take long before he was rocking in her grasp and close. He forced his eyes to stay open as the wave crested and Kaoru moaned at the feel of him, slick and wet. She kissed Rei fiercely and Leo's hand spasmed in his as Kouga raised his head, looking pleased with himself and wiping his mouth.

Then Kouga was stripping his own clothing and hauling a mostly naked Kaoru over the two collapsed men on the bed. Rei pulled Leo close and watched through half-lidded eyes as Kouga plunged into Kaoru with enthusiasm. She arched her back, almost screaming.

Leo's breathing was still elevated and Rei could feel his pulse. "Is it always like this?" Leo asked softly.

"No." Rei stroked down the other man's chest. "Sometimes it's better."

Leo groaned and laughed at the same time.

* * *

"We're not all together often," Rei said later, as he and Leo half-dozed on the bed. "There are times we're sad or angry or hurt." Leo didn't respond. "But sometimes…"

"Is it worth it?" Leo asked eventually.

Rei considered the question, as it deserved, rather giving a flip answer. "Yes. Absolutely. For times like this." He smiled as he heard Kaoru in the other room, trying to convince Kouga to go to an art show with her. They couldn't hear Kouga's responses, but she was clearly losing.

Hairbrush in hand, she stuck her head in the bedroom. Before she could speak, Rei said "No, I won't go either. Unless it's your art, I'm not interested."

She couldn't decide whether to scowl or smile, then turned a smile on Leo, clearly certain she had a willing victim.

Leo held up a hand. "I have to speak to the Senate today."

"What's the use of having the three of you, then?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow from behind her, then leaned over to bite her at the juncture of neck and shoulder. She yelped and moaned.

"I think she meant _other_ than that," Leo said.

Rei grinned, stretching from his fingers to toes, every centimeter of him content. For the first time since he had been branded, he felt sure they would survive. The four of them together were stronger than any Horror and any renegade Makai priest.

\--end--


End file.
